


Act Out

by feermartsant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Committed Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Gentle Dom Harry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feermartsant/pseuds/feermartsant
Summary: Harry leans forward so he's closer to Louis's ear, and murmurs, "If I was your husband, I'd never let you out of my sight."It’s ridiculous. He is his husband. There’s hundreds of photos, and official papers, and rings, and two babies with the last name Tomlinson Styles that prove it. But it’s also possessive, and hot and Louis doesn’t know what he was expecting when Harry told him he wanted to try roleplaying a little, but so far he’s not complaining.Harry and Louis try to spice it up a little for their 10th year marriage anniversary. Cliché role play ensues.





	Act Out

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly porn, but with feelings and a little backstory. Inspired by a Modern Family episode.

The bartender frowns when Louis declines once again, after being asked if he wants anything else. He gives Louis a curious look before going to the other side of the counter, where a young woman in a sleeveless dress is waving a hand.

Louis has been in the same position, sipping on the same glass of red wine for at least an hour now. Sitting on a stool by the bar, alone, killing time by looking at the people around him. The place isn't as full as he was expecting, just a few scattered couples dressed in expensive clothes, wearing thousand dollar watches, sipping on eccentric drinks that probably include gold leaves or something ridiculous like that.

He feels uncomfortable, restricted. It’s been at least four years since the last time he wore this suit, and it’s not that it fits tighter now, but after becoming a parent one gets used to always lounge around in loose fitted clothing that you don’t have to worry about in case it gets stained with chocolate, vomit, snot or all three.

Louis looks up at the ceiling and sighs, he then checks the hour on his phone. They agreed on arriving separately, to make it feel more realistic.

Actually, Harry was the one with the idea. For their tenth year anniversary, Louis had only planned to go to dinner to a semi-fancy restaurant, give Harry road-head on their way back home, then if they weren't too tired, having some semi-athletic sex before falling asleep.

Harry however made a reservation in one of London’s most luxurious hotels, arranged for his mother to stay with the kids for the night, surprised Louis in the morning with a brand new pair of gold cufflinks and whispered into his ear to wear them tonight with a mischievous smile and a squeeze to Louis’s arse.

Someone finally takes a seat beside him and it takes Louis a second to realize it's Harry, that Tom Ford cologne he loves so much giving him away.

He looks - listen, Louis has always known his husband is a handsome man, but there's something to be said about Harry, hair combed back, in a well-fitted suit that hugs his shoulders and arms in a way that makes Louis salivate. This morning he had left the house in raggedy old jeans and a chocolate milk stained shirt, in a rush to take Nina to kindergarten.

"Are you here by yourself?" Asks Harry, motioning for the bartender to come.

Louis stares at his profile, all sharp lines, and strong jawline, green eyes shimmering under the lights, his pink lips lined with thin scruff. He remembers it's been a week since the last time they had sex, and at least a month since their sex didn't consist solely of exchanging handjobs while they were half asleep, doors locked, Louis lying on top of Harry with his mouth against his chest drooling a little, trying his best not to fall asleep before the sound of Leo crying interrupted them.

Harry takes a sip from the whiskey he ordered and when he puts the glass back down, Louis notices he's not wearing his ring. His long pale fingers naked, nails are done up in shimmery black polish. Louis always fancied men with large, nice hands and he's glad he married one with the prettiest, longest fingers.

Harry raises his eyebrows at Louis, questioning. There’s a small smile on his face that says I know you were just checking me out. When they’d first met -about twenty years ago- Harry had still been his weird, endearing, extroverted self, but he also used to be a little shy when he was younger. That timidness was long gone now.

“Uh,” Louis tries to remember the question, maybe it’s a good thing he didn’t have more than a glass of wine, he’s already feeling disoriented. “Yes. I’m visiting London for work. What about you?”

"Same. Got to get some things done," Harry drawls in that deep, honey tone of his voice and leans back on the stool, body language screaming confidence. "Your husband know you're here?"

Harry stares pointedly at Louis’s ring, the ring Harry himself gave to him ten years ago, but that’s not who he is tonight.

Louis hesitates, unsure of how to respond. Harry didn’t tell him much about his idea for the roleplay, just that he wanted to pretend he was picking Louis up at a bar for the first time.

"He does," Louis says and takes another sip of his nearly empty glass. Thinking of it, maybe he should have asked for something stronger, not so strong that he wouldn't be able to get it up later but strong enough to feel himself go looser, less on edge.

Harry's eyes run up and down Louis's body, slow and deliberate, a smug smile on his face. It sends a shiver down Louis's spine, he had forgotten how intense Harry could look at him.

Harry leans forward so he's closer to Louis's ear, and murmurs, "If I was your husband, I'd never let you out of my sight."

It’s ridiculous. He _is_ his husband. There’s hundreds of photos, and official papers, and rings, and two babies with the last name Tomlinson Styles that prove it. But it’s also possessive, and hot and Louis doesn’t know what he was expecting when Harry told him he wanted to try roleplaying a little, but so far he’s not complaining.

“If you were mine,” Harry continues, placing one of his big hands on Louis’s thigh, the same way he always used to. The same way he always does. “I’d be by your side all the time, make sure no one stares at you for too long. You’re too pretty for your own good, wouldn’t want any other guy trying to steal you away from me.”

Even though they're roleplaying, Louis wonders how much of that statement is true. It's not a secret to him how jealous Harry can get at times, even if he does try to keep it at bay, he's been that way since they started dating all the way back in secondary school. Sending death glares towards any guy that stood too close to Louis, always walking down the hallway with a possessive arm around him to ward off guys, sometimes getting a little bit too bitey, leaving marks that forced Louis to wear turtle necks even when it wasn't that cold outside.

“He trusts me,” says Louis. He stops looking at Harry from underneath his lashes to order another glass of wine. He feels a surge of adrenaline course through his veins, thinking of who his character is. Of who he wants to be for the night. He wants to feel naughty and slutty, flirting with strangers on bars when he knows his husband is not there.

Harry huffs out a laugh, takes a sip of his drink. “Baby, it’s not about not trusting you, it’s about not trusting other men. As soon as I walked in here, it was obvious all eyes were on you. Every single guy in here is looking at you, wishing they could take you back to their place. Probably imagining all the things they’d want to do to you. Positions they’d like to see you in.”

Louis closes his eyes. Harry’s always had a dirty mouth on him. He’ll say things that leave Louis breathless, every time. He regains his composure and bites his lip, just a little, playing coy. “Is that what you’re thinking about, too?”

Harry smiles, his hand warm and heavy on Louis’s thigh. “But I’m the only one that you’re going to come with, right baby?”

After that, they don't even finish their drinks before they head towards the lift in a haste.

Their hands itching, half-hard from just the little bit of banter they had. Harry presses a button to get to their floor and waits for the sliding doors to close before pinning Louis to the wall, kissing him deeply, breath ragged, his big hands run down Louis's back unashamedly and squeeze his arse, really coping a feel.

It makes Louis feel heady and dizzy with recklessness, knowing the doors could open at any time, knowing strangers could look at him, all flushed and fucked out. See him pinned helpless by his husband, eyes closed, rock hard in his trousers. It wouldn’t be the first time.

Thankfully, that doesn’t happen. There’s a ping sound and the doors slide open, Harry drops his hands from Louis’s arse and stops kissing him.

He leads Louis by a hand just above his arse, the press of his body exuding a familiar body heat, and takes the key card from inside his blazer to open the door.

The room is - Louis had no idea Harry had reserved a suite.

If the average rooms in the hotel look incredible, the suite is gorgeous. Spacious, with floor to ceiling windows that let in the moonlight and show the breathtaking scenery of the city, carpeted floors, a desk area in one corner with a leather chair, and a living room area with six couches arranged in a circle and a coffee table at the center, with a champagne bottle inside a bucket and what looks like strawberries in a glass bowl, the whole room illuminated by warm lights on the ceiling.

Louis is stunned for a second and all he does is walk up to a window and stare at the panoramic view of London, the little bright lights of the buildings contrasting against the night sky and reflecting against the river, it takes the breath right away from him. He hears careful steps and a few seconds later, warm arms envelop his waist and push him back into a broad chest, Harry’s hair tickles his ear from how close he is.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Harry whispers and kisses the side of Louis’s head.

"Yeah," Louis says. He closes his eyes and lets himself take it all in for a moment, breathe in Harry's scent, tattoo this in the back of his eyelids. There is no other place he wants to be. If it weren't for the kids he'd be content to die right now, held by the love of his life.

Harry indulges him and for a couple of minutes, all they do is stare at the view with their bodies pressed together.

"So," Harry drops his arms and steps back, Louis's back suddenly feels cold. "Want a glass of champagne?"

"Please," Louis says, finally taking his eyes away from the windows. He walks around the suite slowly, looking at the paintings decorating some of the walls, the glass tables, and the lavish furniture. He sneaks a glance into the bedroom and sees a queen size bed with a ton of pillows.

Harry walks over to him and hands him a glass. "Why the champagne, were you expecting someone?" Louis asks.

"Hmm," Harry walks to the living room and sits on one of the sofas, not taking his eyes off Louis. "Ordered a bottle just in case."

Louis chuckles and walks towards Harry, swaying his hips a little, loving the way Harry tracks the movement with his eyes. Louis places his glass back on the table and stares into Harry's eyes before slowly taking a seat on his lap, knees spread around Harry's waist, holding onto Harry's strong arms for balance.

"You thought you were gonna get lucky, tonight?" Louis says, mouth centimeters away from Harry's, voice sultry. Harry's gaze becomes hazy, flipping from Louis's eyes to his mouth, he places his free hand against Louis's lower back, the movement automatic. "Is that something you do often, huh? Meet a stranger at a bar, take them to your room, get them drunk on pricey champagne so they'll put out for you easily? Even if they happen to be married."

Harry licks his lips, eyes dark. Louis becomes aware of his position, the press of his arse on top of Harry's lap, the feeling of Harry getting hard underneath him. His blazer suddenly feels too tight, too hot. He shrugs it off, arching his back and dropping it beside them.

"Doesn't seem like I need to get you drunk for you to put out, baby," Harry says, taking a sip of his drink. "You're already taking your clothes off."

Louis rolls his eyes. He takes Harry's glass from him and downs the champagne before he turns his back to place it on the table. Throughout, Harry lets him and only watches.

Now that Harry's not holding his glass, Louis feels free to slip his hands under Harry's blazer, run them against Harry's pecs, his abs, the sides of his waist.

He loves bullying Harry for being a health freak. Waking up at the crack of dawn to go on a run, taking yoga classes and boxing, hitting the gym at least three times a week. Oh, but how he loves what it does to his body and stamina. Loves when he shows off his strength by picking up both of their kids and walk around holding them without breaking a sweat, or when he moves heavy furniture around the house, or when he holds Louis up against walls.

"Don't you want to take this off?" Louis tugs at the collar of Harry's blazer.

Harry stops holding onto Louis's waist, takes off his blazer, and then stretches his arm out over the coffee table, to grab one of the strawberries from the bowl. He takes a small bite out of it, red juice spilling down his fingers, he holds what's left to Louis's face, taunting.

Louis raises a brow and without skipping a beat he bends his head down to take the rest of the fruit into his mouth, licking the tip of Harry's fingers before chewing and swallowing.

Harry stares at his mouth. "Has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?" Only Harry, about twice a day ever since they met. "I don't know how your husband gets anything done with you around the house, I wouldn't be able to take my hands off you," to prove his point, Harry caresses his cheek and neck, then runs his hands down his shoulders. "I'd never let you get out of my bed."

Louis laughs. "You're all talk, baby, all you've done is feed me strawberries," he says, tone biting, only half-joking. He's having fun with the banter and the champagne but he also wants to get fucked before the sun comes up.

Harry smiles big and grabs another strawberry before he nudges it against Louis's lips. "Are you normally this impatient with your husband?"

Louis smiles tightly before opening up his mouth and taking the strawberry all in one bite. It's sweet and soft. After swallowing it down, he gently grabs Harry's wrist so he can slip his mouth around two of Harry's fingers, his tongue flicking to clean the juice up. He almost feels the weight of Harry's heavy gaze and decides to take the fingers in deeper, basically deep throating them, looks up at Harry with coy eyes before he slips them off his mouth.

Louis doesn't have time to say or do anything before Harry's cradling his face, pressing their lips together, Harry slipping his tongue into Louis's mouth, turning the kiss desperate and rough. Lips sliding against each other, Louis's arms around Harry's neck.

Harry stops kissing him abruptly and grabs Louis's chin with firm fingers. "You're a mouthy little thing, aren't you? You're just begging for someone to put you in your place, huh?" Harry runs his thumb against Louis's swollen bottom lip. "Sucking on my fingers like a little slut. Well, how about you put your mouth to good use."

Shivers run down Louis's spine straight to his cock. They don't always have this type of sex, especially not now with the kids and all. But every now and then, it's thrilling when Harry gets a little rough, lets his dom out.

Louis nods his head and untangles his body from Harry, then gets off the sofa to kneel between Harry's spread legs. Harry's cock is very visibly hard, pushing against the seam of his black trousers. Louis wastes no time, unbuttoning the trousers and wrapping his hand around Harry's cock, impatient to feel it. Harry chuckles from above him.

Harry then stands up, to slide down his trousers and pants just enough to give Louis access, before he sits back down.

Louis stares at Harry's cock, standing proud and hard in front of him for the millionth time in his life, pink and long and thick and all Louis's. Another chill runs down Louis's spine at the thought.

Louis wraps one hand around it and gives it a couple of tugs before putting his mouth on it. Harry places a hand on the back of his head but he doesn't push, not yet. Right from the start, Louis loves the way his mouth stretches around Harry's thick cock, even if he's only got the tip of it inside. Harry tastes familiar, like heat and salt and soap.

Louis closes his eyes and takes more of Harry's cock, making sure to keep his teeth in check and his tongue out. By now, he's sucked Harry out countless of times and has become a pro at it.

Harry groans and tightens his fingers in Louis's hair. "Yeah, baby, you're so good at this."

The praise makes Louis slide down even deeper until his nose is touching Harry's pubic bone and he can feel Harry's cock all the way down his throat. His eyes start watering but there's a certain comfort that comes with having Harry's dick deep in his mouth.

"Oh my - shit," Harry moans and pulls on Louis's hair.

Louis's mouth slides off a little, and then he starts sucking properly, bobbing his head up and down, sucking in his cheeks. It gets sloppy fast, tears spilling down his face, spit getting everywhere. Harry continues making noises, grunts and moans, he calls Louis baby a dozen times and it just makes Louis suck harder, playing with Harry's balls with one hand.

"Such a good boy," Harry grunts and thrusts his hips, making Louis choke a little. "You wanted this, didn't you? Wanted me to make you take it."

Harry swiftly stands up and Louis moves with him, getting his mouth back on his cock. Harry grabs the back of his head and starts thrusting, slow at first, then picking up his pace. Making Louis gag and slobber all over, fucking his face with confidence.

He stops and Louis slides off to breathe, eyes hazy and rock hard. Louis bends down to wrap his mouth around one of Harry's balls, sucking and licking before doing the same to the other one, dizzy with how turned on he feels.

Harry is making noises like he wants to come, Louis is so familiar with that sound by now.

"Want you to come on my face," Louis says sweetly, looking up at Harry's face, the way his brows pull together.

"Yeah, baby? Want me to come all over that pretty face?" Harry groans, grabbing his own dick and jerking himself off. "Get you all dirty with my cum,"

Harry slaps his cock against Louis's lips and mouth and then jerks himself off furiously, looking down at Louis with darkened eyes, his groans turn deeper and he comes all over Louis's face, it gets into Louis's lashes, forehead, and open lips.

Harry moans satisfied and taps his cock against Louis's lips before slipping inside again, leaving the taste of his cum on Louis's tongue.

Harry slips off some seconds after and bends down to wipe the cum away with his hands before he cradles Louis's face and kisses him sweetly. "You're amazing,"

Louis tries to blink but it's hard with cum dripping from his face.

"Wait here, baby," Harry says gently. "I'll get you a towel."

Harry returns shortly and starts wiping Louis's face with a wet towel, his movements soft. Once Louis is clean, the fact that he hasn't come becomes apparent, cock hard and leaking, he could probably come from the slightest of touch.

"You wanna come, baby?" Harry asks.

"Yes, please," Louis says.

A fond look flickers over Harry's face and then Louis is getting hauled up, carried bridal style to the bedroom, the same way he was carried on their honeymoon.

Harry lays him down on the bed. "First, let's take these clothes off, okay baby?"

Louis nods and lies there while Harry unbuttons his shirt and then tugs his trousers down and suddenly Harry stops.

Louis glances down at himself and oh - he had completely forgotten about this.

Louis doesn't opt to put on lacy thongs on a daily, but he certainly likes to wear them for special occasions, mostly because of how much Harry loves it when he does.

"You like them?" Louis says, teasingly wiggling his hips. The movement isn't even sexy, probably resembles that of a worm but it makes Harry hold his hips, run his hands reverently against Louis's waist and then his hips and then his thighs.

"Baby-" Harry mutters and then takes a deep breath like he's so turned on he can't even form sentences or think. It makes Louis satisfied, so maybe his anniversary present isn't so bad.

"Are you going to take your shirt off?" Louis asks, Harry's still got on his pants and shirt and it's not fair.

Harry quickly gets rid of his clothes before he crawls up the bed, he kisses Louis and then puts his mouth on Louis's neck. "Who were you wearing these for, huh? If you're just here for business."

So, they're still doing this. "Wear them for myself-" Louis gets cut off by Harry biting and sucking on his neck, intent on leaving bruises.

"Nu-uh," Harry hums. "Don't lie to me, baby."

"Wha- you don't believe me?" Louis whimpers, Harry sucks harder and Louis's hands come to hold onto Harry's hair.

"I think you wear them to rile guys up," Harry slides his hands under his arse and squeezes, Louis moans. "You know you've got a wonderful arse, you know how sinful you look in these. But they're not comfortable, that leads me to believe you knew you were gonna get laid tonight. You were looking to get fucked, baby, is that right?"

Louis mind short circuits. He's so hard, cock pressing against the lace, leaking precum all over it. Harry's words making him so turned on he actually aches.

In a blink, Harry flips him around so he's face down on the bed, body up to Harry's mercy.

"Fuck," Harry hisses, probably staring at his arse. Louis wasn't about to buy just anything, and he's wearing a Fenty string lace thong. "You're unbelievable."

Louis shrugs one shoulder. He knows what his assets are, okay? Pun intended. He turns his face to look at Harry, "What are you going to do?"

"Gonna eat you out, baby," Harry says, running his hands up and down Louis's back. "would you like that?"

Louis shivers. Was that supposed to be a rhetorical question? He wiggles his arse."Yes,"

Harry laughs and grabs a pillow from beside Louis, and places it under his hips.

He starts off by touching his arse, squeezing and running his hands over it. Louis huffs out frustrated, feels like he's been hard for hours and he still hasn't gotten to come. "Harry, fuck, please," he whines.

Harry slaps a cheek, hard. "Nu-uh, baby, what did I say about being patient?"

Louis squeezes his eyes shut and whimpers, arse stinging in a pleasant way. He stops wiggling and lets himself be groped, finally after what feels like forever, Harry spreads him open and runs a thumb against his hole. It immediately makes Louis shiver and whine.

"You've got such a pretty little hole, baby," Harry drawls out, still rubbing the pad of his dry finger. "I'm not even sure my finger can fit in there, much less my cock."

"It will," Louis says, voice shot out.

"Hmm, how many people have you ever let inside you, baby? Just curious." Harry asks, his tone dripping with smugness.

Harry already knows the answer to that question.

They met in secondary school and instantly became attached to the hip, they were friends for about a year before Harry mustered up the courage to ask Louis to be his boyfriend, and then they never separated. They never had the chance to experiment with other people, they were it for each other from the moment they met. They were each other's firsts and onlys.

"Only one," Louis chokes out. Knowing it's exactly what Harry wants to hear.

"Your husband?" Harry asks. Louis nods. "He's a really lucky fucker, isn't he?"

Louis huffs out a laugh. How can a situation that's so ridiculous be so hot at the same time?

"I gues-" Louis begins but gets interrupted because that's when Harry chooses to lick him, spreading him wide and lapping from his perineum to his hole. It instantly makes Louis's toes curl, his body goes tight.

Harry chuckles cause he's damn smug but before Louis can snap at him, he does it again, and again, eats Louis out with enthusiasm and confidence, licking all over his most sensitive areas, the way he knows Louis loves.

Louis forgets how to speak, doesn't know what to do with himself, legs shaking, hands fisted on the sheets. He's not sure what sounds he's making, just knows they're spurring Harry on.

He's subconsciously grinding on the pillow while Harry eats his arse, the feeling of lace rubbing against his cock and Harry's wet tongue slipping inside his hole becomes overwhelming and he's coming. Letting out a stream of sounds he'd be embarrassed about if he didn't feel so good, thanking his past self from having married Harry. Such a good decision.

Harry keeps licking while Louis rides the aftershocks, holding Louis's squirming body by his hips until Louis stops moving, then he slaps Louis's arse again, this time playfully, before turning Louis around and looking at him with adoration.

Harry wipes the corners of Louis's eyes with a gentle thumb and then kisses him on the forehead, his cheeks and then his lips. "You're perfect," Harry whispers. "I love you so much. I'm so in love with you."

Louis sighs, his chest aching with love. "I love you, too."

Harry smiles, the same way he smiled when Louis told him yes twenty years ago -when he asked him to be his boyfriend. When he told him yes ten years ago at the altar. When their babies were born.

Harry nuzzles his head in Louis's neck and murmurs, "You still want me to make love to you?"

Judging by the way Harry's cock is already poking him in the leg, Harry is ready to go again. Louis is sure he can convince his own cock as well. "Yes, I still want to. Want you to come inside me, yeah?"

Since Harry is currently on top of Louis, pressing him down against the bed, Louis feels the whole body shudder that runs through him and grins. He knows how to get to his husband, alright? And nothing gets Harry going like the thought of coming inside Louis, marking him up. Something about trust and monogamy and commitment does it for him.

Harry grabs his chin and kisses him again, he tastes like champagne and strawberries. He then stretches his arm out to open the drawer from the nightstand and returns with a bottle of lube. Louis idly wonders when Harry had the time to plan all of this, maybe this is why he took a little while to meet him at the bar; because he was busy making sure everything was ready.

Harry squirts some lube onto his fingers, Louis gets rid of the thong and spreads his legs around him, feet on the bed, knees folded. The press of Harry's finger makes Louis sigh in relief, it's been so long since he last had something inside him and he missed it.

"Pretty little hole," Harry mutters, his gaze between Louis's legs. Louis would laugh if he wasn't so turned on, it's funny when Harry gets entranced on watching him. Harry wiggles his finger around, presses it in and out.

"Want another one," Louis says impatiently, he wraps his leg around Harry to try to goad him into giving him another finger, fuck him faster.

"No," Harry says, the steel back in his voice. "You'll take whatever I want to give to you, or else you won't get to come again tonight. I'll just pull my finger out and fuck your mouth again instead, make you swallow my cum and go to bed hard. Is that clear?"

Louis whimpers and nods fervently. "Yes, yes, sorry." It's a threat Harry makes often enough, but never actually goes through with it. Louis knows he loves making him come, Harry may be commanding and rough, he may use Louis in whichever way he pleases, but he only does that because he knows Louis loves it that way.

Harry's eyes go fond again and he leans down to kiss Louis, slipping in another finger, just as thick and long as the first one. It makes Louis's breath stutter.

Harry brings his free hand to comb Louis's fringe away, press a thumb against the seam of Louis's lips. Louis opens his mouth and lets it slip inside, eyes half-closed from how turned on he is, how good he feels.

"You're so beautiful," Harry whispers. "I'm so glad you married me. When I first saw you, I couldn't take my eyes off of you no matter how hard I tried and now you're mine. All mine."

Harry's words are too romantic for their current situation but Louis still beams with happiness and love. He's been Harry's for years, and Harry has been his for years, and that thought makes Louis smile every day.

Harry slides in a third finger and fucks Louis with them, slowly. Louis shudders, he feels so stretched out, Harry's fingers already feel enormous inside of him. And to think he's going to put his giant cock inside of him, fill him to the brim.

Louis remembers his first time. They had decided to wait before they had penetrative sex and a big reason why was because Harry's size was downright scary, tempting but still scary. When they finally did it, after a year of only messing around with fingering and blowjobs, they nearly used an entire bottle of lube and Louis came almost right after Harry bottomed out.

"Is it gonna fit?" Louis says, tone sleepy. They've pretty much failed to hold up their roleplay act -what with Harry dropping his act every couple minutes to tell Louis how much he loves him- but Louis still wants to play with the idea that this is the first time they're having sex. "Your cock's huge, I'm not sure I can take it."

Harry fucks in his fingers deeper, grazing Louis's prostate. It makes Louis clamp his thighs tight around his waist, moaning.

"Baby," Harry drawls out. "Of course it's going to fit."

"You think so?" Louis bites his lip and clutches at Harry's back "Are you gonna shove it all inside me, make sure it fits? Hold me down with your strong arms and make me take it until I can't?"

Harry curses, he stops moving his hand to bend down and kiss Louis roughly, pinning his body to the bed with his bigger, heavier body. He grabs Louis's neck with his hand and squeezes gently, looking into Louis's eyes, heaving. His hand is so big it covers all of Louis's throat, fingers going around most of his neck.

Louis swallows, cock aching with the rush of blood he gets from having Harry's hand around his neck.

"I'm going to fuck you now," Harry slips his fingers out of Louis. "Gonna make you take it like you want to."

Louis is lost in his head and doesn't see when Harry lubes himself up. Harry holds him by the inside of his thighs and spreads him wide. Then, he presses his cock in, thick and inescapable.

It takes a couple of seconds before he slides inside, steadily, carefully. Even if they've done this a thousand times, Harry will always take care of him. Make sure he doesn't hurt him, except for when Louis wants it to hurt, and even then he'll be reluctant and cautious about it.

When Harry is balls deep inside him, Louis takes a couple of seconds to breathe, to relax, to feel the way Harry's cock presses against all the sensitive spots inside of him, filling him to the brim, making his belly spasm from how good it feels.

"Are you okay, baby?" Harry asks, caressing Louis's cheek. The way he can go from rough to gentle makes Louis head spin, every time. There's no one in the world more perfect for him.

"Yes," Louis murmurs, looking at Harry with half-closed eyes. He's useless now. Can't do anything but whine and whimper while Harry fucks him, can't concentrate on helping Harry out or moving, just lies there and takes it, clutching onto Harry's back with his short nails. Surely leaving marks.

There was a time when Louis's friends would tease him by calling him a pillow prince because he let Harry do most of the job. But Louis tries to give as good as he gets, he just gets so out of it when he's got something inside him, and Harry has told him several times he doesn't mind. Loves it when Louis goes boneless and he's the one left to do the job, as long as Louis keeps making noises.

Harry's trusts are deep and slow at first before he finds a rhythm, he slips his hands down Louis back, spreads his arse with rough hands before taking Louis's legs from the back of his knees and pressing them down against Louis's chest so he's all exposed to Harry's gaze, cock thrusting in deeper with the new position.

Louis screams, nails digging in deeper on Harry's skin, his prostate being stimulated in a way that leaves him breathless.

"There you go, baby," Harry says, sounding a little out of breath from the exertion. Or maybe because he's so badly turned on. "Love it when you get loud. When I can make you scream."

Harry's thrusts turn quicker, making loud slapping noises with the way his thighs hit Louis's arse, their limbs sweaty. He throws Louis's legs over his shoulders and leans down to kiss Louis's mouth, though they're both breathing so hard they only manage to clash their teeth, foreheads pressed together looking into each other's eyes, Harry grabs Louis's hands and intertwines their fingers, holding them up above him.

"I love you so much," Harry whispers into his mouth, gaze earnest. It's too much for Louis. Practically folded over, with the love of his life pinning him to the bed, ramming his cock right into his prostate with every thrust, his own dick rubbing against Harry's sweaty abs. It only takes a couple of seconds of that before his toes are curling, body contracting, an intense sensation raises up from his balls to his dick and then he comes. Spurting all over their bellies, letting out a drawn-out, high-pitched moan as he rides the waves of pleasure spreading to every part of his body

Harry’s thrusts slow down, eyes fixed on Louis’s face, he presses a kiss to the side of Louis’s mouth, then his neck, and says in a hoarse voice, “You look so goddamn gorgeous when you come, baby.”

Now that he’s come, Louis’s whole body feels like jello, exhausted, his eyelids drop like he’s about to pass out in a few minutes, but he won’t do that - not until Harry comes.

“Gonna come in me, fill me up?” Louis slurs out with a grin, trying to make Harry come. Harry’s making desperate noises, the same kind that he does when he only needs a little push. Louis uses the last of his energy to really clench around him. “Leave me open and used, all full of you.”

Harry's thrusts get erratic, letting out staccato grunts, his eyebrows pull together, he squeezes his eyes shut and then he comes.

He slows down his trusts and mouths at Louis's neck, chanting ‘Louis' and ‘I love you'.

Louis likes to think he feels it when Harry spurts inside of him, the thought makes him shiver with how hot it is. His thighs start to hurt with the position, so Harry places them back on the bed, and they stay like that for a few minutes, with Harry lying on top of him, his head resting on Louis's chest with his dick still inside while Louis combs the hair out of his sweaty forehead.

When Harry pulls out after a few minutes, slowly so he won't hurt Louis, Louis feels the cum start to drip out of him a little. Harry brings his hand between his legs to feel his hole and smiles.

Louis slaps him on the shoulder. “Pervert.”

Harry chuckles and kisses the frown out of his face. “You love it as much as I do.”

Louis smiles. Harry is now trying to get a good look between his cheeks, spreading him open with gentle hands. “Nah, I think you like it a little more.”

A couple of minutes later, Harry goes to the bathroom and returns with a wet towel. He cleans the cum on both on their bellies and runs the towel all over their sweaty bodies, but he doesn't even attempt to get between Louis's legs.

Louis rolls his eyes, and whispers ‘pervert’ fondly. Harry gets back in bed, grabs Louis by the waist and pulls him against his chest so they can sleep curled up together, right before they fall asleep they both whisper ‘happy anniversary’ to each other.

Louis wakes up to the sun shining on his face. His whole body aches in a subtle way, limbs tender. He looks down at his body and sees it’s covered in pink bruises of different sizes; Finger marks on his waist and hips, a love bite on his lower belly, and he hasn’t seen his neck but knows there’s definitely some love bites there.

The suite looks different in daylight, so does the view of the city, the sky blue behind the floor to ceiling windows. He realizes Harry isn’t on the bed with him, but before he has time to wonder where he is, there’s a sound of the door clicking shut.

Harry enters the room some seconds later, hair wet, holding a tray. The towel he had around his waist falls while he walks towards Louis and he's left completely naked.

“How’re you feeling, baby?” Harry asks. He sits on the bed and sets the tray down between them.

Louis grabs one of the cups of tea and takes a sip. He eyes the plates on the tray, beans on toast, sausages, biscuits, omelets.

“I’m fine,” Louis says, his voice a little raspy. “My arse hurts a little though, from how hard you fucked me yesterday.”

Harry inclines his head to the side and frowns. "What do you mean? I don't remember doing that. I just got here today."

Louis rolls his eyes with a smile.

"You must be mistaking me for someone else, baby," Harry says, mock-serious. God, this is the guy Louis chose to marry ten years and one day ago.

"You're an idiot." Louis laughs. He cuts a big piece of the omelet and sticks it in his mouth, he moans at the taste, he was starving.

"You still married me, though," Harry says and hits Louis on the cheek with a sausage -smearing it with grease- before taking a bite out of it.

Louis smiles and then throws a pillow at his face.

They still have a few hours left before they have to leave. Louis is planning on going to the pool first, then have another round of sex, maybe this time in the bedroom's hot tub.

He did marry him, and it was the best decision he ever made in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this for a long time and I finally got around to do it. Thanks for reading! As always feedback, comments and kudos mean the world. Let me know what was your favourite part!  
> [My tumblr](http://babeharrie.tumblr.com) come talk to me about how much HL love each other.  
> [Fic Post](https://babeharrie.tumblr.com/post/186160685334/babeharrie-act-out-by-feermartsant-rating) if you enjoyed and want to reblog it, it'd mean a lot.


End file.
